Amor
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Era un amor extraño, no correspondido, y según la sociedad, indecente por la diferencia de edad y el género. Pero era amor. (Ambientado en el episodio 12)


**Luego de 12 episodios finalmente este bello anime termina /3 No me pude resistir a escribir esto, porque pienso que Yuri y Yurio harían una linda pareja. Pero también adoro el Victuuri, aunque este shipp también me llama la atención :3**

 **No hubo boda pero la sigo esperando /3**

* * *

 _"Amor"_

* * *

No hacía falta ver el resto de los competidores.

Yuri Plisetsky, apenas terminó su coreografía, pudo exigir la falta de aire que necesitaba. No podía más, estaba realmente exhausto y sentía la necesidad de descansar de una vez por todas. Todo lo que había pasado lo había llevado a esta pista y finalmente podía descansar.

Se reunió con Yakov y Lilia. No había nada más que decir. Todo estaba hecho y solo hacía falta esperar.

El estadio se sumió en un silencio de suspenso. Los seis competidores esperaban ansiosos la tabla de calificaciones y cuando ésta se reveló…

Plisetsky se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y ahogó un grito.

A Katsuki le temblaron los labios y apretó los puños.

Mientras los tres mejores competidores eran llamados al podio, Plisetsky pensaba en las centésimas que apenas lo separaban de Katsuki. Había hecho mejor el programa libre y solamente ganó por su alta puntuación en el programa corto. Lo sabía, y quizás el resto del mundo también, sin embargo, recibiría ese oro con todo su orgullo, pues estaba satisfecho, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Por primera vez en su vida como patinador, decidió conformarse.

Cuando recibió su medalla y saludó frente a las cámaras, lo hizo con su típica expresión seria, pero por dentro moría de felicidad. Estaba realmente feliz de su logro.

Cuando volvió con Yakov y Lilia, ambos lo recibieron con un abrazo. Plisetsky se sentía el rey del mundo en ese momento, sentía que nadie podía con él, ni siquiera los otros mejores cinco del mundo.

Quería hablar con Viktor y con el Yuri japonés, especialmente con éste último porque finalmente pudo competir contra él. Le había demostrado que no era solo un simple tazón de cerdo, sino un tazón de cerdo de muy alta calidad. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio mostrando su medalla de plata a Viktor con una sonrisa nerviosa. Viktor pareció decirle algo que lo puso más nervioso, luego se acercó peligrosamente a Yuri y luego…

Katsuki se abalanzó contra Viktor, abrazándolo, ambos cayeron al suelo y Yuri pareció decirle algo…Pero eso ya no le importaba.

La escena que vio le arrebató toda la felicidad que sentía. Una ola de tristeza y desesperación lo empujó y ahogó. Una vez más, Katsuki le demostraba que estaban demasiado lejos el uno del otro. No importaba si era por habilidad, por edad, por distancia física, por un par de anillos de oro o doce centésimas de puntos. Jamás estaría a su alcance.

Mientras sostenía las flores y llevaba colgada su medalla, derramó lágrimas. Tanto Yakov como Lilia le permitieron llorar, porque sabían que Yuri estaba realmente emocionado y feliz por su victoria, pero no tenían idea de la razón de esas lágrimas, o mejor dicho, razones. Estaba llorando por todo lo que no había llorado.

Su derrota en Aguas Termales Sobre Hielo, cuando Viktor se quedó con Yuri en Hasetsu, cuando los vio besarse en la Copa de China, cuando vio esos dos anillos resplandecientes en sus dedos, cuando enfrentó a Viktor aquella mañana y justo ahora, cuando veía las sonrisas que ambos se dedicaban y esas miradas de alegría y amor que jamás recibiría por parte de Katsuki, y si acaso las recibía, no serían de la manera que esperaba.

Pero decidió ser fuerte.

Era Yuri Plisetsky después de todo, campeón del Grand Prix Final, y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, seguía siendo Yuri Plisetsky. Se limpió esas lágrimas de amor y fue a buscar a su amigo Otabek, componiendo su expresión y mostrando su faceta seria.

Lo que le consolaba era que si podría seguir viendo a Katsuki, en las futuras competencias y Grand Prix Final, y cuando viajó a Hasetsu con Viktor, estaba realmente emocionado por entrenar con él. Lo amaba y así sería siempre, aunque éste amara al viejo de Viktor. Si gracias a Viktor era que competía con tanta dedicación y furor, no le importaba entonces, pues si algo amaba mucho de Yuri, era esa faceta que mostraba en el hielo, esa sonrisa encantadora, la forma en que no lo hacía apartar la mirada de él.

Era un amor extraño, no correspondido, y según la sociedad, indecente por la diferencia de edad y el género.

Pero era amor.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Y adoro que Yurio haya ganado el GPF :3 me encanta, me da asdfghj, aunque qué lástima por Yuri :'v después de tanto esfuerzo, pero bien, ya veremos en la segunda temporada :3**

 _ **Krystal Psych**_


End file.
